


Drunken Filth

by NastyB



Series: I love Pirates [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: But she’s on board, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Somewhat questionable since Reader said yes to all of this while she was drunk, Threesome, straight up filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NastyB/pseuds/NastyB
Summary: While you’re drunk you’re hit up by a tall, dark and handsome dude and you say yes to his advances.Little did you know that he likes to share.It’s not so bad.
Relationships: Heat (One Piece)/Reader, Heat (One Piece)/Reader/Wire (One Piece), Wire (One Piece)/Reader
Series: I love Pirates [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895437
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	Drunken Filth

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift for a very sweet person and I used it to practice writing smut.

When you took his offer there had been loads of alcohol in your system. Saying yes to the huge man telling you he’d rock your world had been one of the more poor decisions in your life, for sure. Yet, here you were. Currently sitting on one of two beds that was situated in the inn he was staying at with one of his pals, who seemed to be currently out. Watching him remove weapons from his body he had somehow hidden underneath his huge cloak that came from his head.

Alcohol was a friend that made some things seem like a good idea but right now not even your trusty friend of liquor could convince you that this was gonna go fine. It’s not that you thought he needed weapons to accidentally hurt you regardless. The man was built like a half god. 

Broad, muscled shoulders that connected arms stringy with muscle and strength, his hands huge and probably able to wrap easily around your throat just using one hand. His torso sculpted with abs, complemented by the weird net contraption that he was currently stripping off his upper body. 

Your eyes continue to roam against your better judgement to his legs that were barely covered by the net stockings he was wearing. How someone with such an odd sense of fashion managed to get into your pants in the first place was beyond you. Aside from that, you realized dimly that you bit off far more than you could chew just looking at his crotch where he seemed to already be semi hard.

He noticed your stare and gave you a sheepish but unapologetic smirk. “..Sorry about that, it has been quite a while since we hit port.” He hummed and dropped his trident on the floor, yet still close enough that he’d be able to reach it from the bed. You swallow thickly. “Huh.” You didn’t even know his fucking name- Oh god. 

Before you knew it he was leaning over you, easily looming over you and pressing his face into the crook between your head and your shoulder, right next to your neck and putting both his hands on your hip. “Getting cold feet?” He sounded husky, his voice having dropped an entire octave as he shifted a little, one of his legs settling between yours, way too close to an unfamiliar heat pooling there. 

Did you have cold feet? Obviously yes but somehow with him just handling you the way he did right now.. you didn’t feel like running away and for the hills. “Ah, No- I’m good.” You breathed out softly, only for your inhale to hitch when he grabbed your top and pulled it off your upper body with ease, as if he had been waiting for the reply like a permission. There goes a layer of protection!

With a shaky gasp you resist the urge to cover up as the man looming over you re-positioned himself so he could stare with a hungry gaze down at your chest, grinning like he was about to commit some serious atrocities. Technically, you suppose he was going to commit some sort of sin any second now. 

You’re basically blanketed in this beefcake of a man. You’re pretty sure he has more muscles in one leg than you have in your entire body. Though you were surprised he was being so gentle.. still. You would have thought a guy of his kind would just.. y’know, let use already. Carefully you put your hands against his chest. “Do you treat all women like a gentleman in the sheets?”

It was supposed to be a joke question but he just pressed into your touch before working on pulling your pants off, you had already lost your shoes and socks coming in here. “You’re not a prostitute and I’m not paying you for a service. Obviously I’m not just gonna lose it like a savage.” His tone twindled a little as he finally got your pants off, staring at your legs and grinning again.

You’re nervous. Had you ever masturbated, sure, of course. Sex with a stranger? Not so much. But he didn’t seem all too worried as he moved his body back a bit, grabbing you by your hip and lifting you like this until your shoulders and arms were with your head the only point of contact with the mattress. Oh wow. 

With a weak pant you stretch your legs a little until they rest on his shoulders, averting your eyes and making him snort a little. “You’re awfully bashful who almost went full commando in front of the entire bar.” He murmured. You could feel his hot breath against your skin, only your panties right now separating him from your spot. 

“You talk too much for a guy about to eat me out.” You narrow your eyes at the wall, your words coming out a bit more forceful than you wanted to but your whole body jerked as suddenly, as if in reply, he pressed his nose into your crotch, rubbing his face a little against the fabric. “Fair.” 

His teeth chomp down on your underwear and you blink at the feeling as he suddenly pulled back- “Hey- Don’t you fucking-“ Rrriiiiiip- There goes that piece of clothes and you looked in dismay at the torn pieces dropping onto the mattress, where the dude just fucking left them. “Are you serious? I’m not swimming in-“ 

Again, you’re interrupted. This time by the feeling of a mouth directly on your lower lips. With a surprised whimper your legs tense and you throw your head back in surprise. Now that he had started it seemed like the patience from earlier was gone to the wind. At least that’s what one could assume, seeing how he was already licking fat stripes up your sex. 

This was hotter than it should be and it only ended with him raising the temperature as he gave a somewhat sloppy kiss to your, now slowly waking up, genitals. You could feel heat begin to pool, a familiar sense of wetness joining his tongue as he just pressed his tongue between your lips and seemed set on trying to fuck you with that muscle.

It was good, maybe because it had been a while you actively did something down there, maybe because the alcohol helped or maybe because you were just horny from the get go but it feel pleasant, waking your inner urged up with a gentle tingle that spread throughout your entire body and made your body shake with heady gasps. 

And yet it was awfully not enough to really get you into the zone. Were you aroused? Most definitely. Were you capable of cumming from this? You don’t wanna try and imagine the timespan that would have to be invested for that. The tongue was good. But it was not enough, didn’t stretch you all that much if at all and barely reached deep enough to scratch the itch that had formed deep within you. 

And then he bites you right on the inside of your tigh and you jerk upwards with a shocked noise that was torn between arousal and pain. “Fucking-“ He bites you again, closer to your female sex and you gasp, clenching your eyes shut. His gentle pace went sideways real fast as he began to almost violently dig his teeth into your skin right where you were the most sensitive. 

Tugging on it, only to lick over the bruises and cuts afterwards and groaning lowly every time he did so. You yourself were left yelping and panting like a rabid dog, trying to keep your composure high and your volume to a minimum. “Nhhfg. God it’s been long. Spread your legs more.” But instead of waiting for you to do so he grabbed your thighs and just forced them apart to press another heated kiss onto your sex, licking over your clit with firm, long swipes of his tongue.

You’re going to space because all you’re seeing was stars. So much for not being able to come from oral but it felt like you were climbing this hill faster than anticipated. Close, very close- he dropped your body back down and wiped his mouth with his arm, breathing heavily as you made a confused noise. “I’m putting it in.” 

At first you’re put off but it doesn’t last long as he just tugged his shorts down, revealing an aching, much bigger than anticipated, cock. His tip was already red with frustration- He must have been keeping it in for quite a while. It just made you a bit nervous seeing how ready to go he seemed. 

Is there a way to fit that after months of going dry? He seemed to think so because he had already grabbed your thighs again to situate you two, the tip of his cock gently nudging your entrance. Oh god- You feel your body tense against your will. “First time?” Your gaze snapped to the man looming over you, a lazy smile tugging the corners of his mouth upwards. “Don’t worry.. we can take it slow.” 

He muttered, right before beginning to press his hips forward and that at a steady pace. Your breath stops completely as you threw your head back and whined, needy and out of breath. That felt so much better than the impromptu toys you’ve been using or made yourself. For a moment neither of you moved, you just breathing and him rolling his hips every now and then, sending shivers up your spine as the need to get him to move grew.

And then the door opens and you tense completely, clenching up so badly that your partner cursed under his breath and slammed both his hands next to your head. You try to shrink and hide from whoever just entered the room and the huge man towering over you seemed ready to go full on primal on whoever was unlucky enough to cross his sight.

“What the fucking hell?! Never heard of kn- Nh?” He shifted, his cock pressing into a spot that made you bite the bottom of your lip as he looked over his shoulder. “Heat. I thought you were out for the night.” He grunted and his grip on your thighs relaxed, probably leaving bruises. 

What the fuck was going on? Your arousal was stumped by the second stranger who was currently closing the door and walking in here. At first out of your view but then he did step into your line of gaze and god, what the hell. He looked like a zombie on steroids. He was as lean as Wire, a whole head shorter but his blue dreadlocks that ran along his back made him look oddly beautiful. 

“The fuck? Send him out this instant or I’m leaving.” You snap at the man who was still buried deep inside you but he just gave you a somewhat pained and sheepish grin. “Just gimme a second-“ Hello? Are you having a fever dream? He’s literally balls deep inside you and about to start a chat with his buddy? “I was going to go to the bar but heard you through the door when I passed by.” 

‘Heat’s voice was somewhat gravelly but much smoother than expected, semi deep but nothing too extreme. His eyes were resting on you as if you were some expensive alcohol he wanted to try out. It made you anxious. “Can you stop staring?! Fuck! What’s with this-“ There’s a big hand on your face. 

Asshole! “Getting bothered?” The dude balls deep in you jested but his buddy, instead of denying it, rolled his shoulders. “Depends..” His face was flushed and he looked definitely bothered. Flustered even. His gaze settled on you again. “I guess it’s been a while..” 

You shove the other’s hand off your face finally, making him snort a little as he looked down. “Thought I’d need to invest in a whore but she’s awfully better. Tight and all shy like.” Heat scoffed from where he stood, walking over, slightly more leering now. “You’re making it sound good, Wire.” 

Well, now you knew both their names. You just groan loudly and throw your head back. “I’m losing my mood!” You shriek agitated, only for Wire to pull out a little and thrust back into you. Right in front of his friend. It was horrible and oddly making you feel hotter- You’re not into exposing yourself or humiliation though so you wrap your legs around his hip to keep him still. 

Wire made a noise like he was a dying animal and shivered above you as his cock was stuck seated deep inside of you, pretty sure he could break out of that hold but he never did. He just grunted and began to hump against you. Heat murred softly, lowering his head to get a good look at you. You cover yourself as much as you can, ready for him to say some douchebaggy thing. 

“..Can I join..?” 

Leave it to life to prove you wrong. His hand had come up to cover his mouth a little, a faint blush gracing his features as he gave you a steaming look and just waited on you. Embarrassingly you don’t say no right away. You actually consider it. Wire groaned above you, trying to thrust into you still but not freeing himself. “Whatever- Can we just get to it?!” He complained even though he’s the one who started chatting to his pal in the first place. 

What the fuck is wrong with you. You must be drunker than you assumed you had been- “Fine. No kissing on the mouth.” You grit out between clenched teeth, Wire above you giving a happy snicker at Heat perking up and averting his gaze. This was straight out of a bad porn clip. 

Any moment now there’d be a pimp at the door waving cash at you three- Oh wow. Heat moved smoothly, easily enough slipping right behind you, forcing you to sit up until your upper body rested against him, his hands reaching around your middle to press a little onto your stomach, right under your bladder. Wire grunted. “You tryin’ to feel me?” 

The man behind you just hummed. “As if I’d be able to feel that small-“ Wire snarled, his hips pulling back and then slamming right into you. “Ughnf-“ You bite your teeth together and your whole body was shoved into the burly man behind you. Oh fuck- You grab Heat by his forearms and cling to him for dear life. 

The previous somewhat gentleness was gone as Wire pounded into you as if it was going out of style. Heat? The man had asked to join but he was seemingly content with slowly pushing your bra off, cupping your chest and pressing his thumbs over your nipples while panting into your neck. There was an obvious erection pressing into your back. 

Especially everytime Wire slammed into you with the force of a speeding bullet train. Pleasure was building rapidly now, so rapidly you did not notice the man behind you take off his corset, carelessly throwing it on the ground with one arm before clinging to you again. The tall man between your legs gave a grim glare to Heat but it turned to a self satisfied smirk. 

“Hold on..” He panted out, suddenly pulling out of you. Right before you managed to cum as well. God had to be shitting you. “Nhff- Fuck you!” Wire blocked a kick from your left leg. “Hold on- Fuck- This is gonna be good.” Right before he flipped you. Like a naked piece of meat, right onto your stomach with your face slamming right onto the zombie’s hard cock that was hidden behind his pants. 

Said zombie made a low, surprised and startled moaning noise as his whole body trembled aggressively. He wasn’t even naked yet and you could feel his cock twitch against your cheek as he grabbed the back of your head with one hand, shaking and twitching as if resisting the urge to just press you right in there. 

Wire helps. He reached over to put his hand over his partners and press you right into the others crotch. “W-Wire! For fucks s-sake-“ Heat panted, by now completely flushed and flustered. If not for Wire shoving his cock back into you, you’d probably find it cute. But Wire, as said, shoved his dick bad in so deep that you were sure he could poke you right in the womb if he stabbed you any harder down there. 

Somehow you still found it cute. Heat was holding onto you, grinding his hips as if he was nothing but a dog that was about to piss on the carpet, knowing it’s not allowed but gonna do it anyway. “Heat- Heat, pull down your pants.” Wire panted from behind you, his breathing short and choppy, everytime you clenched he groaned. Heat didn’t seem to be paying much attention, too busy palming at your back, reaching over to grope your ass and knead the flesh as if you were some sort of stress ball. Oddly, this seemed to get him going just as hard.

His cock was practically dancing in there, right against your face. The attention of two men on you gave you a confidence boost you didn’t know was possible, reaching over to grab the band of his pants and yank it down. The man in front of you had a hitch in breath, arching his back a little. “Nhff.. Hff..” 

It put you a bit off, seeing how he gave you this steamy look but not saying anything. Wire to your aid. “He’s into it. Just-“ His voice cuts off as Heat scooted a bit back, shaking his head with a breathy whimper. “I’m pent up- G-Gimme a second.” The man supported his weight backwards with his hands, having let go of you. 

It made for a nice presentation. Your gaze fixated on the hard cock in front of you, twitching and.. very inviting. Even though he scooted back a bit you could see just how hard he was. If you thought Wire’s equipment seemed stressed earlier? Heat looked like a volcano about to explode. 

And then there were the piercings.. A Jacobs Ladder staring right at you, five rows of silver gleaming in the light, a bit of precum having reached the first row. Wire behind you made a soft noise. “Let’s team up..” He panted. You’re confused about that but when he slammed into you the next time he reached over to grab his friends ankles and drag him close, right into your zone.

You shouldn’t. The blue haired man gave a keening noise as his bare cock ended up rubbing right against your skin, trying to jerk his legs back but Wire had them in a steel vice. The noises he made got only worse when you reached out and took his hard organ into your hands. “Oh! Oh fuck- Hff- I’m gonna-“ 

You were gonna too. Wire’s thrusts had slowed down a little, losing intensity but they were driving you up the wall fast enough. What’s the most logical thing to do? Tag team. You press his cock a bit closer to your face and lick a fat stripe up the other’s skin. Heat yelled out, throwing his head back but you didn’t leave him the chance, propping yourself up a little so you could take his head into your mouth. 

Never in your life did you think that you’d be giving some stranger a blowjob but sucking on the other’s hard on while getting plowed from behind put you into a new world, full with new possibilities. Heat’s hands had clamped onto your shoulders, massaging the skin while Wire’s hands were clinging to your hips, bruising them. 

“Ouh- Oh fuck- Fuck!” The blue haired man curled a little, his eyes screwing shut with bliss as you worked over his cock. Your hands massaging his shaft, your mouth on his tip and all this while Wire was still thrusting into you. You’re gonna- You do.

Your body cramped up when you came, clenching down on both men front and back. Wire cursed loudly, his pace stuttering and his grip getting even more brutal before with another slam of his hips he suddenly dragged out of you. At first you were confused but then the hot spurt of cum on your ass reminded you that the man hadn’t been wearing a condom.

Bless him. 

Heat was, surprisingly, the one who lasted the longest but not much longer than Wire, just as you were popping your mouth off his cock, your hands squeezing it, did he cum. Your first blowjob you were not gonna guzzle some stranger’s fluids. Who knew if he had something. 

Bit too late to think about it now but it’s not like you were living on the edge- You slump forward against the man in front of you, sprawling, exhausted. All of you were panting. Oh.. fuck.. This had been.. so much better than any sex you ever had in your life. Which wasn’t exactly much but-.. 

“Yeah..” Heat’s hand was on your hand, you don’t lift your gaze, closing your eyes to try and rest a little. “We..” Wire groaned a little, settling down next to you and putting his head onto Heat’s right leg. The man himself leaning against the wall. Suddenly Wire wrapped his arm around you to pull you close, Heat still having his hand on your head. “We are fucking keeping you..” 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback always appreciated! I’m not particularly good with smut so any feedback is helpful.


End file.
